


Clarity

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Prompt Fill, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: On her last-ditch effort trip to reconnect with Patrick, Rachel stumbles upon him and David in a slightly more compromising position than a family barbecue.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: _would love to read a little drabbly au before the bbq where david and patrick are fooling around in an empty room at the motel and rachel walks in because she’s just booked the room.......!!_
> 
> See end notes for more on my response.

****“...six months later, trying to win him back for the fiftieth time.”

A wave of exhaustion had washed over Rachel when she’d said that out loud to the girls in the motel office. What was she doing here? If Patrick’s refusal to text her back wasn’t a sign, the fact that he was supposedly living here, in a town called Schitt’s Creek, should have been. _ This is it_, she thinks. _ I’ll text him one last time, let him know I’m literally here, in town, and if he still won’t talk to me, it’s really over. _

She sighs and unlocks the door to her motel room and…

“OH MY GOD.”

There’s someone already in there.

“Oh fff-”

“_Fuck!_”

Two somebodies. On the bed. Rachel spins away and slams the door shut as quickly as she can manage, but she’s pretty sure it was two guys, and she’s pretty sure the one on top had his hand shoved down the front of the pants of the guy under him. She’s pretty sure she heard moaning.

Her brain begins to catch up, and she registers some other details. The guy on top. The short hair, the blue shirt, the belted jeans stretched a little too tight over his ass. She pulls the door back open and looks inside.

“_Patrick? _”

She hadn’t imagined it. Standing there in the room is Patrick, her fiancé - ex-fiancé - hastily tucking his shirt back into his pants. Still laying on the bed, refastening his pants, is a tall man, dressed in all black, with strong brows and hair that probably looked really great before… whatever they’d just been doing.

“Rachel?” Patrick says, going even paler than usual. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _ you _ doing here? I’ve been texting you for two days!”

Before Patrick or the man on the bed can speak, Rachel is suddenly pushed out of the way by one of the women she’d just met - Alexis. She must have heard the commotion because she’s putting herself between Rachel and the scene in the room, brandishing one of her very nice heeled shoes like a weapon.

“You better look out, I’ve done way worse with way flimsier shoes- oh.” Alexis stops when she sees the guys. “Ew, David, seriously? Here?” She turns to Rachel. “Ugh, I’m so sorry, that’s just my brother.”

“And… that’s my fiancé,” Rachel says.

Alexis looks confused. “Oh. Well that’s news to me. I didn’t really peg you as David’s type-”

“She’s not talking about me,” David interrupts her, but he’s looking at Patrick. Before Patrick can respond, another voice comes from behind Rachel and Alexis.

“What’s going on?”

They turn around and both flinch at the sight of Stevie with a baseball bat at the ready.

“_Oh my god_.”

Rachel looks back to see that the exasperated murmur had come from David, whose face is now in his hands.

“Um… apparently Patrick is Rachel’s runaway fiancé,” Alexis whispers, putting her shoe back on.

“Oh my god, okay, I have to…”

Then David is off the bed, pushing past everyone to exit the room. Rachel looks at Patrick, whose eyes are already on the path to following David. She tries to say something as he passes, but he beats her to it.

“I’m gonna talk to you in a minute. We have a lot to talk about.”

And then he’s gone too.

“This is… very awkward,” Stevie says, resting the bat on her shoulder. “So I’m just gonna…”

She slinks back to the office, leaving Rachel with Alexis.

“So you didn’t know…?” Alexis starts after a moment, and Rachel shakes her head. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay. That’s okay, um. Do you want me to sit with you?”

Alexis guides her to sit on the bed. The bed where her ex-fiancé was just making out with Alexis’s brother. It’s all very… odd. Unexpected. But clearly it had been for David too. He’d looked upset. She feels bad for everyone who had just been in this room.

“Shouldn’t you check on your brother?” Rachel asks.

Alexis seems to relax a little beside her. Maybe she didn’t know how Rachel would react, and was worried for David. It’s sweet. She wishes things were different. She thinks she’d like to be friends with Alexis.

“I think he and Patrick need a minute. I’ll check on him after. Do you need anything?”

“No,” Rachel says. “No, I think I’m… I’m okay. I think I just… I’m sorry, I need a minute.”

“Of course.” Alexis stands. “I’m just gonna go chill in the office, so like… come down after you… if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thank you, Alexis.”

Alexis looks like she might say something else, like “I’m sorry,” but she just gives a sharp little nod and leaves.

Rachel sighs. Why did she come here? She and Patrick broke up and got back together a lot, but he’d never left town before. But still, their history made things feel unclear. And now this… Patrick and this guy, David. What were the odds? Rachel thinks about Jess, the new music instructor at the school where she teaches. She thinks about all the lunches they had together in the staff lounge before Jess had very politely asked if she would be interested in going out to dinner. The thing is, she _ had _ been interested. She’d never thought she was interested in women before, but Jess was sharp, funny, a little scattered, and so passionate about music and teaching. At the same time, Rachel had already been planning on one last attempt to win back the guy who she had loved for so long. Jess was a saint about it, even texting to wish her luck before this trip. Rachel pulls out her phone and opens it to that very text, staring at it for a long moment, before writing back:

_ I’m such an idiot. _

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically got two variations of this prompt in a row, and I just want to reiterate that I'm not actually interested in subjecting Rachel to walking in on them mid-bang for giggles. Pre-Barbecue, that's a rough thing to do to both Rachel and David. Which is why I wrote this from Rachel's POV and tried to show that she was following through with what she thought was the right thing to do based on her history with Patrick, despite being tired of chasing after him. I also brought back "Jess", who I wrote into a chapter of the CRJ fic. If you want me to write Rachel, I'm gonna write her queer, and I'm gonna try to give her an out of a bummer situation. Did I overthink this? Maybe. I'm not complaining though, really, because I love an opportunity to fill in the blanks with Rachel.
> 
> So as always, thanks for reading! [Say hi/send ideas if you want](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
